general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio-Drake
Dr. Patrick Drake and Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake 'are fictional characters and a popular supercouple from the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Robin is the daughter of Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane. She is portrayed by actress Kimberly McCullough who joined the General Hospital cast in 1985 when she was seven years old. Patrick is the son of Dr. Noah Drake and Matilda Drake. He is portrayed by actor Jason Thompson who joined the cast in 2005. After their meeting for the first time and their first few scenes together, the developing couple's relationship became popular among ''General Hospital fans. After the birth of their daughter, Emma Grace Scorpio Drake, interrupts their first wedding on October 31, 2008 (she is born on-screen November 3), the couple finally weds on December 26, 2008. Robin is a member of the adventurous Scorpio family and Patrick is a member of the notable Drake family. The couple's official song is "Cloud Nine" by JJ Farris, and was first played for the couple when they exchanged "I love you's" for the first time. When the couple first made love in 2006, the song "Collide" by Howie Day, was played for them, but "Cloud Nine" remains the couple's official song. Storylines 2005: When Patrick met Robin Robin Scorpio returns to Port Charles in October of 2005, after leaving in 1999 and coming back for a brief return in 2004 for Lila Quartermaine's funeral. She was sought out by Sam McCall in New York City, while she was giving a conference on expermiental drug treatments. Sam desperately sought her out to ask for her help in saving Jason Morgan, Sam's fiancé and Robin's ex-boyfriend. Jason was near death and suffering from memory loss and brain damage as a result of taking an unknown drug to further his investigation of psychotic psychiatrist, Dr. Asher Thomas. Robin agrees to return to help Jason with her experimental drug treatment. When the treatment fails, Jason is closer to death and in dire need of brain surgery. So Robin went to find Dr. Noah Drake, who is one of the best brain surgeons, but he was too drunk to perform the surgery and instead told her about his son Patrick Drake, who is also a brain surgeon and could perform the surgery. Patrick and Robin share their first scenes when she finds him having sex with a nurse in one of the room at the hospital he is working at. After hearing all about Jason's case from Robin, Patrick agrees to examine Jason, but does not officially agree to the surgery. Together, Patrick and Robin go back to Port Charles. After reviewing Jason's case, Patrick decides not to do the surgery until Robin challenges him. Proving that he is the "most gifted" doctor, Patrick performs the surgery successfully and Jason recovers. After performing the surgery, Patrick decides to stay in Port Charles and work at General Hospital. Robin also decided to stay in Port Charles, because it was a town that she called home for most of her life. The two often disagree on patients' treatment, with Patrick leaning toward more invasive surgeries and Robin wanting to use drug therapies. They often quarrelled at the hospital on a daily basis. Noah and Patrick's non-existent relationship with his father is what really helps to develop Patrick and Robin's relationship. When he was a teenager, Patrick's mother died during a surgery that Noah was performing. Noah could not forgive himself and turned to alcohol as a result. He became a neglectful father and his relationship with Patrick suffered severely. At the same time, Robin developed her own set of father issues with the re-emergence of her not-so-dead father Robert Scorpio. Early on, Robin and Patrick connected because of their dead beat nonexistent fathers. Though her father left shortly after he returned and never fully healed their broken relationship, Robin tried to mend the fence between Patrick and Noah and in a way acted as mediator. Robin and Patrick learn more about each other's pasts and soon Robin is able to convince Patrick to talk to his father. In conversation, Patrick admits his love for his father and inspires Noah to go to rehab. 2006: Early romance and struggles In 2006, Patrick and Robin emark on a "no-strings attached sex agreement." Robin was dealing with mending her relationship with her parents, while also embarking on this new complicated relationship with Patrick. When Patrick and Robin start to get too close, Patrick begins to pull away, afraid that he was developing too much of an emotional bond. But eventually with Noah's help, Robin and Patrick find their way back to one another. Soon after, tragedy strikes and Patrick, while performing brain surgery on a patient with end stage AIDS, is stuck with an infected needle and might have contracted HIV. During this time, Patrick realizes just how much Robin means to him and just how much of a strong, amazing person she is. Robin stands by Patrick all throughout his ordeal. Patrick blurts out that he loves her and after some road bumps, they properly declare their love for one another in a courtyard in November 2006. In the next month, Robin found an apartment for Patrick, and he was reluctant to keep it, but eventually decided to keep the place. After Robin bought a leather couch for Patrick to decorate the house, they went into a long period of fighting over the couch where they would each return and reorder the couch at different times. Patrick's friend Pete Marquez put the idea in his head that Robin may have ordered the couch because she had ulterior motives and that thought was what sparked the event that became known as "The Couch Chronicles." Noah came to congratulate Patrick on him and Robin moving in together, and in an attempt to flee from getting too far into commitment, Patrick took off for Las Vegas with Pete. A hurt Robin called on her girlfriends for what hoped to be a roadtrip but was arrested shortly after when a guy came onto her. Patrick had an unpleasant time in Vegas and called Robin only to find out she had been arrested. After each had a talk with Robin's wise uncle Mac Scorpio, Patrick apologized but Robin was still very upset. At the same time, Patrick's HIV test came back inconclusive, and Robin tried to convince him to take it again, but Patrick only took it as a bad sign that he was positive. 2007: Growing closer and pregnancy In February of 2007, mercenary Jerry Jacks took the Metro Court Hotel hostage. During this hostage crisis, Robin was shot in the stomach. Emily Quartermaine with the assistance of Robin's enemy Carly Corinthos and Patrick, via the telephone were able to save her life. While Robin was in peril, Patrick was a wreck. At the culmination of the hostage crisis, Robin's friend, Nikolas Cassadine, carries Robin out of the Metro Court to safety. She undergoes surgery to remove the bullet in her abdomen. At the hospital, Patrick tells her that he thought the worst thing that could happen to him was him testing positive for HIV, but he realized that HIV would be a blessing compared to losing her because he loves her "beyond reason". After recovering, Robin is released from the hospital and brought home to her Uncle Mac's house to recuperate. Patrick's HIV test results come back as an affirmative negative and both are relieved. In March, Robin tried to return back to work and get back to life as usual, but she is told to leave the hospital by Dr. Russel Ford, despite Patrick's and Monica Quartermaine's words of assurance that Robin could handle being back at work so soon after the sugery. Robin leaves work and goes to sit at the pier and soon Patrick joins her. He says that he was looking for her and she replied that she had run out of private thinking spots. Patrick says that he tried the park first and had hoped that she had gone there instead of the pier where there are many stairs. Patrick and Robin make up and discuss "therapy" options. In the end, Patrick ends up carrying her home. When Robin decides not to move back into the apartment with Patrick, this causes a rift between them and they start to argue. She later goes to Wyndemere to see if she can stay with Nikolas, but he is not there and as she searches through his desk to find some paper to leave a note on, she is stopped by Mr. Craig aka Jerry Jacks, the same man who had shot her during the hostage crisis. Robin finds out that Jerry is blackmailing Nikolas into finding him a new identity. When Nikolas returned home, he found Robin tending to Jerry's wounds and discovers that Jerry has decided to use Robin in his blackmail plot. Jerry instructs Robin to go about her normal life and to not any draw attention to herself. Also, she couldn't tell anybody—especially Patrick—and he makes numerous threats against Patrick's life to keep her in line. Robin goes about his instructions and gets into a fight with Patrick while doing so. Patrick finally goes over to Wyndermere and demands that Nikolas tell him what is going on. Nikolas hesitates to tell him, just as Robin walks in and out of the corner of her eye, Robin can see Jerry holding a gun. Afraid for Patrick's safety, Robin lies and tells him that they're over. Later Jerry decides that Nikolas and Robin should pretend to be engaged in a love affair as a cover story. Out of fear for their loved ones safety, Robin and Nikolas agree. Later, Nikolas's aunt Alexis Davis walks into Wyndermere and find Nikolas and Robin in a delicate position on the couch, Alexis is suspicious, but Nikolas and Robin brush it off as nothing. After an almost deadly confrontation with Jerry, Patrick and Robin are reunited and once Nikolas is in the clear for good, Patrick and Robin go home together. After a few months of being together, happy and in love, Robin has a pregnancy scare. Although the test is negative, she realizes she wants different things from life than Patrick. She wants more from him in the form of kids and marriage, while he is happy just the way they are. This conflict eventually causes them to split up. Wanting more than anything to be a mother, Robin decides to be a single mom. She and her friend Dr. Kelly Lee, put together a list a sperm donors and Robin picks several of her male friends from Port Charles, because she felt that they had good redeeming qualities and she didn't want her child's father to be a stranger. Some of the men on her list were Jasper Jacks, Jason Morgan, and Damian Spinelli. Later Patrick comes to her and tells her that he loves and misses her. He only wanted them to be together and asks Robin to postpone the talk of children for just one more year, but Robin declines realizing that nothing would be different in a year. While she loved Patrick and had never been happier than when she was with him, she realized that in a year, she would still want kids and he would not. Deciding that she is right, Patrick and Robin decide not to get back together. In December of 2007, Robin is devastated when her cousin Georgie Jones is killed by the Text Message Killer. After Georgie's funeral and her other cousin Maxie Jones' horrible outburst at their mother Felicia Jones, Robin seeks out comfort in Patrick's arms. Caught in a moment, they end up making love. That night, the condom breaks and Robin becomes pregnant, although she is unaware of this until weeks later. 2008: Birth of Emma and marriage Dr. Lee tells Robin that the date of conception would have to be sometime around Christmas, which was around the time when Patrick and Robin had sex. Worried that Patrick now has HIV, Robin is about to tell him about her pregnancy and the condom breaking, but when she walks into the locker room she overhears Dr. Leo Julian telling Patrick that the HIV test he took came back negative. Patrick had already realized that the condom broke when he and Robin had sex and took a HIV test. Upon hearing the news that Patrick was not infected, Robin decides not to tell him about the pregnancy just yet. However when she later blurts out the news to Patrick that she is pregnant, she leaves out the fact that he is the father and instead tells him that she went to a sperm bank. Although Patrick thinks she is having a baby with someone else, Patrick cannot stay away from Robin or her child. After several occurrences, Patrick slowly realizes that he may in fact be the father of her baby and after they have a heart to heart, Patrick asks about the paternity of the baby and Robin finally admits that he is the father. Even though Patrick now wants to be in their child's life, Robin can't get over the fact that he never wanted children and continues to push him away. Arguments and resentment grow between them, but when Robin is confronted by her past - remembering how wrong she believed Carly was to keep baby Michael Corinthos' paternity from his biological father AJ Quartermaine, or even her own mother keeping her away from her father the first 6 years of her life- Patrick and Robin forgave one another and started the movement up again in their own relationship. Over time, Patrick and Robin grow even closer and Patrick falls even more in love with Robin, and with the child he never wanted. During her pregnancy Robin's mother Anna Devane comes back to Port Charles on leave to help care for Robin until the birth of her grandchild. Patrick realizes what Robin and this baby truly mean to him and knows that he wants them to be a family in every sense of the word, but Robin still has concerns. Although Robin states that Patrick could see his child as much as he wants, she does not believe he is fully committed or prepared to give up his bachelorhood for a family. He takes her to court and only after his moving testimony does she realize Patrick truly wants this, her and their child - their family. They wait for their baby as a happy, loving committed couple and on August 12, 2008, Patrick and Robin learn their baby is a girl. Later when Patrick panics over whether or not he could be a good father, Robin calms him down. When Patrick saw Robin talking to her friend, mobster Jason Morgan, he expressed his concerns over his child being around such a dangerous man. Robin agreed with him and decided that their daughter wouldn't be around Jason, even though he was one of her oldest friends. On August 21, 2008, Robin catches Patrick and Epiphany in some sort of cahoots against her. She thinks that they are conspiring to convince her to start her maternity leave early. She then goes to meet with a patient, when Patrick gets on the PA system and declares his love for Robin. Robin rushes to the nurses' station. Patrick proposes in front of all of their friends and other loved ones. While everyone is looking at Robin, she becomes so overwhelmed and leaves, leaving Patrick devastated. Patrick follows her to the park, where she is crying. She does not want him to marry her only because she is pregnant with his child, and although he states he wants to marry her for her, she still says no. She tells him that she loves him, but that she cannot marry him, and walks away, leaving Patrick heartbroken. Patrick continues to try to convince Robin to marry him to no avail. Robin has a health scare and goes into early labor. They manage to stop the labor and Patrick promises to stop pressuring her about getting married. Just when Robin decides that she does want to marry him, Patrick accepts that she doesn't want to get married. In an effort to get them to talk and hash everything out Mac arrests Patrick and locks them both in an interrogation room at the PCPD until they talk everything out. While there Patrick proposes again and Robin finally accepts. They decide to marry before their daughter is born, and their wedding is set for October 29, 2008. Patrick, thinking he has all the time in the world, decides to go into the hospital to do last minute rounds. He cuts it close, but signs out on time. However, just as he is about to leave, Anthony Zacchara is brought in with a stroke and needs emergency surgery. Matt Hunter, Patrick's newly found half brother who is also a neurosurgeon, offers to perform it, but Patrick is afraid that should something go wrong the Zaccharas would go after his brother, so he stays to perfrom the surgery himself. Meanwhile, back at the church, everyone waits for Patrick's arrival impatiently and believing that he has a case of cold feet and has left his fiancee at the altar. Robin is the only one who had no fears and no doubts and is certain beyond a shadow of a doubt that Patrick will be there. Patrick comes running in after a successful surgery and apologizes for his lateness, but Robin is cool-headed; she knew he would be there. Mac walks her down the aisle, as her father Robert is still getting treatment for his cancer overseas and just as they are about to exchange vows, Robin goes into labor. After having a complicated delivery, Robin delivers their daughter, Emma Grace Scorpio Drake. While there is an HIV scare involving a nick on baby Emma's ear, her tests come back negative. As soon as they receive the good news, Robin falls into a coma and is diagnosed with Disseminated intravascular coagulation (DIC). Robin regains consciousness a couple of days later to see Patrick holding Emma on the foot of the hospital bed and Anna convinces her to keep fighting because Emma needs her mother. Robin recovers and after she is fully healed they go home with baby Emma. Robin and Patrick set another wedding date for just after Christmas, not wanting their wedding to interfere with their daughter's first Christmas. Robert returns from Switzerland after his colon cancer's gone into remission, right before Christmas. Anna returns from a mission around the same time. This time, Robert walks his daughter down the aisle and Robin asks Anna to be her maid of honor (as opposed to Maxie who had the honors the first time). Patrick asks his brother, Matt, to be his best man (in place of Coleman who stood up for him last time) and on December 26, the wedding goes off without a hitch. Patrick and Robin had a beautiful and drama free wedding surrounded by friends and family. 2009: Married life and Robin's depression Robin unknowingly suffers from postpartum depression (PPD). Robin's behavior becomes increasingly erratic and it takes a long time before Robin acknowledges that she has a problem. She starts seeing a psychiatrist and taking medication. But once she starts feeling better, Robin believes that she's cured and throws away her medication without her doctor's knowledge. Patrick finds out and stages an intervention where Robin's confronted by her doctor, family and friends. Robin finally admits that she needs more help and leaves home to get treatment at an inpatient facility. She returns once her treatment's completed and apologizes for what she's put Patrick through. Robin asks him if they can fix their relationship. Patrick assures her that she's the center of their family's life and that there's nothing to fix because what happened was beyond her control. When they finally get a chance to really talk, Patrick reassures Robin of how invested he is in their life together. They express their love to each other and finally go home together where Robin reunites with Emma, with whom she can now bond. For a while, Robin's so attached to Emma that she actually contemplates not going back to work. Even Maxie notices and comments about how before Robin didn't even want to touch Emma, but now Patrick can't pry the baby out of her hands. However Robin's hard-earned happiness is interrupted when Patrick and his brother face a malpractice suit in the death of the mayor's mistress, Brianna Hughes, after an emergency surgery. Playing detective, Robin aids Patrick in proving that Brianna was murdered by the mayor's wife, Andrea Floyd. During happier times and in an attempt to relax, Patrick and Robin go to Jake's on Karaoke Night and end up singing a duet together to "Time of My Life" from the movie Dirty Dancing in the karaoke contest. The couple danced, sang and laughed together having a good time. Other performers there at Karaoke Night included "Maxie and the Maxettes" (Maxie Jones, Lulu Spencer, Rebecca Shaw and Diane Miller) and Damian Spinelli. In November, Robin and Patrick host Thanksgiving dinner for the family at their new house. Though Patrick is initially kept in the dark, Robin plots with Kristina Davis, Molly Lansing and Sam McCall to set up their mother, Alexis Davis with Robin's Uncle Mac. Robin tells a skeptical Sam that the two guests of honor had very obvious chemistry, when they danced together at Maxie's "non-wedding" to Spinelli. But Alexis and Mac realize something is afoot and tell the girls it is a waste of time. Matt also attends the dinner, and unexpectedly brings along Dr. Lisa Niles, an ex-girlfriend of Patrick's who is new in town. Patrick gives her a warm hug and Robin, though surprised, tells Lisa she is welcome in their home. Maxie, nursing influenza, was the only one missing from the family gathering. When Patrick strikes up a flirtation with his ex Lisa, this causes conflict between the couple and as the conflict starts to grow, Robin begins to pull away from Patrick. 2010: Betrayal and separation A few months later amidst Patrick's protestations, Robin decided to go on an AIDS relief trip to Africa in honor of her first love Stone Cates, who died of AIDS in 1995. While Robin was in Africa, Patrick got drunk with Lisa after they completed a successfull surgery and after leaving Jake's, he ended up following Lisa back to her place and sleeping with her. Patrick immediately feels guilty and realizes his love for Robin when she comes home from Africa a few days early. The trouble continues when Carly Jacks overhears Patrick and Lisa talking about their one night stand and counsels Patrick to keep it secret from Robin. Matters go from bad to worse when Lisa begins exhibiting strange behavior and even breaks into Patrick and Robin's house and cuts her face out of their wedding picture. Lisa's attacks intensify after she steals Robin's HIV meds, frames her at work and even takes Patrick and Robin's daughter Emma for ice cream without permission. The situation came to a head for the first time when Lisa kidnaps Robin and leaves her in the bottom of a well. While in the well, Robin sees Stone and he encourges her to fight to get back to Patrick and Emma. He also tells Robin to remember all of the reasons why she fell in love with Patrick to make it easier to reconcile their differences. Robin is rescued from the well by Patrick and right when she is ready to reconcile with him she discovers Patrick's affair with Lisa and leaves him, completely heartbroken. However, when Lisa's obsession with Patrick spirals out of control to the extent where she attempts to murder Robin on several occasions, Robin and Patrick band together for Emma's sake to expose Lisa, and begin taking steps to repair their relationship. 2011: Moving on and reconciliation After the death of Jake Spencer, Robin apologizes for holding his betrayal against him for so long and asks Patrick to come home so they can be a family again. To work out their remaining issues, Patrick and Robin begin to go to marriage counseling, and hire Kristina Corinthos-Davis to babysit Emma. However, during therapy, Robin admits to Maxie that she thinks that she may not be enough for him because he has been working so hard to make it up to her, while it took Jake's death to make her realize that Patrick is genuinely sorry for what he did and take him back. Nonetheless, Patrick assures her that he will make sure things work out for them. In the meantime, Lisa continues to plot against Patrick and Robin and uses Kristina to get closer to them and Emma. In another attempt to make Patrick and Robin pay, Lisa seemingly causes a gas leak at the Drakes' while they are out and when Robin gets home Lisa locks her in the basement, telling Robin that Patrick will finally pay for what he did to her when he is arrested for Robin's murder. After covering her tracks upstairs, Lisa goes down into the basement and checks Robin's seemingly lifeless body, only for Robin, alive and well, to revive and surprise her. At that moment, Mac and Patrick come into the basement. Mac promptly arrests Lisa for attempted murder revealing that the entire thing was all a set-up to catch Lisa. As it turns out, Robin and Patrick had earlier figured out Lisa had stolen Patrick's credit cards and Kristina had informed them of Lisa's visits to the house. Having discovered Lisa's research into home gas leaks, Robin and Patrick waited for her to arrive. Patrick turned off the gas from outside when Robin entered the house. Finally, Robin has recorded all of Lisa's threats on her cell phone, including her confession to trying to kill Robin. Lisa swears revenge on Patrick and Robin as Mac drags her away. After escaping from Shadybrook, Lisa invades General Hospital with a loaded gun and induces a shootout before taking Robin, Maxie, Patrick, and Steve Webber hostage. Lucky Spencer and Spinelli are trapped in the elevator, causing a lockdown. She proceeds to put the four hostages through a mock trial outlining their poor treatment of her, labeling Patrick as the "biggest offender." Lisa continues with the mock trial, and insinuates that she will commit suicide after killing the hostages. She is finally stopped when Lucky, Jason and Dante Falconeri override the lockdown and break into the conference room, where they seemingly knock Lisa unconscious. During the takedown, Lisa shoots Patrick in the arm. As everyone scrambles to rush an injured Spinelli to an operating room, Lisa recovers and keeps Patrick at bay while holding a syringe full of drain cleaner to Robin's throat. Patrick attempts to talk Lisa down from doing so, and then grabs her. In the ensuing struggle, Lisa accidentally sticks herself with the syringe and slips into a coma, with the doctors uncertain if she'll ever come out of it. With Lisa finally gone, Patrick and Robin are free to go on with their lives and work on making their family even stronger. After the Lisa ordeal, Steve was suspended as chief of staff by the board of directors. In his place, he nominated Robin to become the interim and acting chief of staff of General Hospital. Robin was surprised, but happily accepted the job. Patrick however was jealous of her new position, and this started to cause problems in their relationship as Patrick had to adjust to taking orders from his wife in the workplace. Lisa's return and Robin's illness In late October, Robin and Patrick join Matt, Elizabeth, Steve and Olivia on a boat to celebrate Matt's medical achievement in getting his research published. They are unaware that Lisa had been awakened from her coma by Anthony Zacchara and was on board the ship. Lisa begins terrorizing the attendants of the boat party and ends up tying up Patrick and Robin. She takes some of Robin's blood and intends om injecting Patrick with it, so that they would share everything including HIV. Robin and Lisa struggle with the needle and when Robin gains the upper-hand, Lisa runs away. Robin chases after her and the two end up fighting again. Patrick manages to untie himself and runs after them both. He finds an unconscious Robin with a cut on her arm. Robin's uncle Mac Scorpio then comes on board and begins questioning the passengers on Lisa's whereabouts. When it is later discovered that Lisa is dead, all of the passengers on the boat including Patrick and Robin become suspects in her murder. Patrick and Robin cover for one another believing that the other may be guilty, but in the midst of the murder investigation, Robin makes a chilling discovery. The cut on her arm is not healing because her immune system was weakening. Her HIV meds are no longer working because months ago, Lisa had replaced her pills with placebos, so Robin had been off her protocol for months causing her blood to build up a resistance to the drug she was taking. Robin at first keeps this secret to herself and suffers with it, fearing that her condition may get even worse. She finally confides in her old friend Jason, and tells him everything. Jason encourages Robin to tell Patrick the truth and to not give up on life or living. With a new-found strength, Robin attempts to tell Patrick the truth. Wedding video Patrick and Robin were married by Father Coates on December 29, 2008. thumb|290px|left|Patrick and Robin's wedding, 12/29/08 Classic quotes * ''Patrick (to Robin): 'But I was wrong. When I thought I lost you, I was in complete panic. I had never felt so alone, so helpless in my life -- at least, not since I lost my mom. And I realized that living with HIV would be a blessing compared to living without you. So I'll go take the test, I'll go to the chapel and say a prayer, I'll paint the kitchen that awful yellow -- because I love you beyond reason."'' * ''Patrick': "I would stop flirting if your stalin-like charm hadn't driven me to seek company elsewhere." '''Robin': "Do these lines actually work on some women?" Patrick: "I don't know. I haven't tried that one yet. You bring out the best in me, Robin."'' * ''Patrick: "When this moment is over, I can bet that I'll love you more than I even thought was possible." Robin: "You're pretty amazing. And I love you so much, it hurts." Patrick: "Nah, it's the stitches." (laughs) Robin: "No, I swear..it's my heart bursting."'' * ''Patrick: "I just wanted to come and say happy birthday. Tell you that I’m thinking about you." Robin: "Thank you."'' * ''Patrick (about Robin): "Truth is, it did scare me — marriage, family, the whole thing. But I didn’t know anything about that except I said I was going to be better at it than my father was, and I don’t want to be who I was before. I like who I am when I’m married to Robin. When I’m Emma’s father. I want that back."'' * ''Patrick (to Robin): "I love you. Not maybe, not possibly, not someday. Right now, tonight. The fact is I've loved you for a long time. I don't even know when it started. I realized that I need you, I trust you, I admire you. And you can be wrong a lot of the time and you can drive me crazy a lot of the time, but I love you, completely...I just thought you should know."'' * ''Robin (to Patrick): "I’ve been hiding out for a long time. And the only thing that I have to show for that is loneliness and what I’m afraid to admit to in the first place. It’s a sad, wasteful way to live, so here goes. I think that you are amazing and brilliant and you’re also really funny and charming. And you’re my best friend. I love you."'' * ''Patrick (to Robin): "You and Emma are everything to me and I'll do whatever it takes."'' * ''Patrick (to Robin): "I love you, I always will."'' * ''Patrick: "You changed my life. You changed me. You showed me what's really important." Robin: "Wow...you really did miss me didn't you?" Patrick: "You have no idea." '' * ''Patrick: "Can I have your attention please? I would like to say a few words about Robin Scorpio. She's incredibly tender. And she cries at the drop of a hat. It's pretty adorable. Especially now that she's pregnant, she's hormonal. But what I love the most about Robin is her unbelievable strength. She faces her fears and she stares them down. She's been scared, truth is, for some time. And you've overcome your fears, and I'm -- well, I think that I'm your last fear. So I'm here to tell you that -- not to be scared any more. Because I'm in this for the long haul. Whatever that means. And we can face our fears together. Me and you. As a family. As a husband and wife. So, Robin, hey -- say you'll marry me?"'' * ''Robin: "He is -- he is -- he's like a stallion. He's a raw, untamed -- I mean, I still can't even feel my toes. He about broke my hip. I mean, every single time -- I can't -- I can't get enough. I just want more. "More, please? More?" Patrick: "If you want more, Dr. Scorpio, you can have it anytime."'' * ''Patrick: I'm ready to do this if you are. I'm prepared to deal with the H.I.V." Robin: "It's usually really hard for me to trust somebody this much, you know? But I'm starting to catch a glimpse of what's underneath the Dr. Hottie routine. I'm starting to think that there's hope for you yet. I think someday you'll let me see the good person that I know that you truly are. It may take some time, some perseverance, but it'll be worth the wait. I guess what I'm saying is I'm in for the long haul if you are."'' * ''Patrick: "Did I tell you how sexy that sleuthing hat looks on you?" Robin: "Dr. Drake, are you hitting on your wife, in the middle of the workplace, in the bright light of day." Patrick: "Yes, I am, and I happen to know there's a storage closet that's unoccupied right over there." '' Photo gallery PatrickRobinXmas.jpg|Patrick and Robin spend Christmas with Emma. (2009) P&R.jpg|Patrick and Robin spend time together at work. (2010) P&R11.jpg|Robin and Patrick have a hospital picnic. (2011) PatrickRobin06.jpg|Patrick and Robin play poker. (2006) PnR.jpg|Robin and Patrick at Maxie's wedding. (2009) RnP.jpg|Patrick and Robin in 2009 ScrubsEmma.jpg|Robin, Patrick, and Emma on a park picnic. (2010) Scrubswed.jpg|Patrick and Robin's first wedding. (2008) Category:Scorpio/Jones family Category:Drake family Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Supercouples Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters